Addicted
by Mecki
Summary: Sein warmer Atem streifte meine Wange. Ich errötete. Ich vergas alles um mich herum. Vergas, dass er der Leader war, vergas, dass ich es nicht durfte, vergas, dass es falsch war. Er war wie eine Droge – und ich war süchtig nach ihm. Pein/Saku


Addicted

Titel: Addicted

Autor: Mecki

Pairing: Pein/Sakura

Summary: Sein warmer Atem streifte meine Wange. Ich errötete. Angenehme Schauer fuhren durch meinen ganzen Körper. Ich vergas alles um mich herum. Vergas, dass er der Leader war, vergas, dass ich es nicht durfte, vergas, dass es falsch war. Er war wie eine Droge – und ich war süchtig nach ihm.

**Addicted**

* * *

Ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei ließ mich zusammenzucken.

Das Geräusch hallte laut an den steinernen Wänden des Kerkers wider und dröhnte schmerzhaft in meinen Ohren. Ich richtete mich auf, versuchte den Ursprung des Schreies besser orten zu können. Blut quoll aus den erneut geöffneten Wunden an meinen Handgelenken, als die eisernen Handschellen die gereizte Haut aufrissen. Die rote Flüssigkeit lief heiß meine Hände hinab.

Das Tuch vor meinen Augen versperrte mir jegliche Sicht, so dass ich mich nur noch auf mein Gehör verlassen konnte.

Eine Explosion beendete den Schrei abrupt.

Kleine Steinchen prasselten von der Decke auf mich herab und rissen weitere kleine Wunden in meinen geschundenen Körper. Der Chakramangel und die ständige Kälte machten mir stark zu schaffen.

Eine weitere Explosion – weitaus näher als die Erste - ließ den Boden unter mir vibrieren.

_Was verdammt noch mal geht hier vor?!_

Mein Herz raste in meiner Brust und jeder Muskel in meinem Körper war bis zum Äußersten angespannt.

Erneut schrie jemand. Hoch und schrill.

Frisches Blut strömte aus den Wunden an meinen Handgelenken, als ich versuchte durch kräftige und ruckartige Bewegungen die Handschellen zu zerstören, doch ich war immer noch zu geschwächt und schnitt nun noch mehr in das wunde Fleisch ein.

Der Schrei hielt weiter an – wurde gar noch schriller und hysterischer.

Ich hörte wie ein Schwert oder Katana aus der Scheide gezogen wurde und das Klirren der Ketten, als jemand verzweifelt versuchte sich zu befreien.

Mein Atem stockte.

Der Schrei endete in einem todbringenden Gurgeln einer durchschnittenen Kehle, welches sofort von dem Geräusch des Blutes, das wie ein dunkler Regen auf den Steinboden spritzte, ersetzt wurde.

Kalter Schweiß brach aus allen Poren meines Körpers hervor und eisige Schauer jagten meinen Rücken hinab.

Mit einem dumpfen Ton fiel der leblose Körper gen Boden.

Ich schluckte. Angst lähmte meinen Körper, verbreitete sich wie ein Gift.

Schritte näherten sich mir. Laut rauschte das Blut in meinen Adern und treib mich fast um den Verstand.

Eine weitere Explosion ließ mich zusammenzucken und mich aus meiner Starre erwachen. Hastig versuchte ich einen Teil des Stoffes, der meine Augen verdeckte, zwischen Schulter und Wange einzuklemmen, um mich von meiner Last zu befreien, doch das Tuch bewegte sich kein Stück.

Mein Herz raste. Mein Atem ging hektisch und ungleichmäßig.

Der Nachhall der Explosion endete; die Schritte auch – direkt vor mir.

Ich konnte das Chakra der Person keinen Meter entfernt von mir spüren. Es war gewaltig. Ich sah mich schon jetzt tot und mit offener Kehle in diesem öden Kerker verrotten. Metall wurde über den Boden gezogen. Eine unangenehme Gänsehaut breitete sich auf meinem ganzen Körper aus.

Weit entfernt durchdrang eine kräftige Explosion die Stille des Kellergewölbes, doch ich nahm das Vibrieren des Bodens kaum wahr.

Verzweiflung breitete sich in meinem kraftlosen Körper aus. Wieder versuchte ich mich von meinen Handfesseln zu befreien, doch das Eisen bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

Meine Hände zitterten.

Ein plötzlicher und unerwarteter Schlag in den Nacken ließ mich ohnmächtig werden.

* * *

Flatternd öffnete ich meine Augenlider, nur um sie kurz darauf wieder zu schließen. Helligkeit blendete mich.

„Du hast mich enttäuscht, Sakura."

Mein Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus und fing kurz danach mit der doppelten Geschwindigkeit an gegen meinen Brustkorb zu schlagen.

„Leader-sama", sagte ich überrascht und riss, die plötzliche Helligkeit ignorierend, die Augen weit auf. Pein stand an der Wand mir gegenüber und lehnte sich lässig gegen diese. Vereinzelte Strähnen seines orangenen Haares fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Seine außergewöhnlichen Augen blickten fest in meine. Ein warmer Schauer lief meiner Wirbelsäule hinunter.

„Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet." Seine Gesichtszüge und seine Tonlage blieben gleichgültig, dennoch trafen mich seine Worte, als hätte er sie mir ins Gesicht geschrieen. Er hatte Recht. Von einem Mitglied der Akatsuki konnte man wirklich mehr erwarten. Von allen – nur von mir nicht.

Enttäuschung machte sich in mir breit.

Ich hasste es!

Wieder einmal war ich es, die eine Mission nicht erfüllen konnte. Ich, die kleine, schwache, nervige Sakura.

Ich senkte meinen Blick; konnte den ausdruckslosen Augen des Leaders nicht mehr standhalten.

Ich hasste seine Augen – und liebte sie gleichzeitig.

Seine Augen, die mich immer mit dem gleichen, ausdruckslosen Blick musterten und nichts von seinen Gedanken oder Gefühle preisgaben und mich zeitgleich in ihren Bann zogen und mich nicht mehr losließen. Er war so schrecklich unerreichbar für mich und dennoch verfiel ich ihm mehr und mehr mit jedem Blick aus seinen unlesbaren Augen.

Ich senkte meinen Blick.

„Es tut mir Lied", murmelte ich leise.

Pein schwieg.

Es schmerzte zu wissen, dass ich Akatsuki nur ein Klotz am Bein war. Mein Herz verkrampfte sich. Deutlich konnte ich Peins Blick auf mir spüren. Mir wurde schrecklich heiß. Ich schloss die Augen und ballte meine Hände verzweifelt zu Fäusten. Ich war wütend auf mich selbst und verfluchte mich für meine Schwäche.

„Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid."

Pein schwieg.

Ich begann am ganzen Körper leicht zu zittern.

Hände legten sich auf meine Schultern und forderten mich still auf aufzusehen. Verwundert blickte ich in Peins Augen, die mich sofort wieder in ihren Bann zogen. Meine Haut prickelte angenehm an den Stellen, an denen seine Handflächen meine Schultern berührten.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", sagte er tonlos und dennoch stockte mein Herzschlag.

Sein warmer Atem streifte meine Wange. Ich errötete. Angenehme Schauer fuhren durch meinen ganzen Körper, eine Gänsehaut bildete sich.

Ich vergas alles um mich herum. Vergas, dass er der Leader war, vergas, dass ich es nicht durfte, vergas, dass es falsch war.

Er war wie eine Droge – und ich war süchtig nach ihm.

Mein Blick fiel auf seine spaltbreit geöffneten Lippen. Das Blut in meinen Adern kochte und mein ganzer Körper glühte vor Hitze, als ich die einladenden Lippen Peins betrachtete.

Ich wollte – musste – ihn küssen. Alles in mir verlangte danach.

Mein Atem ging rasch. Erneut fing ich leicht an zu zittern. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr kontrollieren.

„Es tut mir Leid", hauchte ich ein drittes Mal, bevor ich ihn am Kragen zu mir zog und meine hungrigen Lippen auf seine zu presste.

Sofort fanden meine Hände den Weg in sein Haar und zerwühlten es leidenschaftlich. Ein lautes Stöhnen entwich mir, als Peins Zunge um Einlass bittend über meine Unterlippe strich. Nur zu gerne öffnete ich meinen Mund und kam seiner Zunge entgegen.

Ein dunkles, tiefes Stöhnen Peins ließ mich meinen Körper noch fester an seinen pressen. Hitze durchflutete meinen Leib, schien mich von Innen zu verbrennen.

Bestimmend drückte Pein mich zurück auf die Matratze und befand sich kurz darauf über mir. Ich krallte mich an seinen kräftigen Rücken. Federleichte Küsse auf meinem Kieferknochen platzierend arbeitete er sich bis zu meinem Ohr vor und biss leicht hinein. Ich stöhnte laut auf und drückte mich so fest es ging gegen seinen starken Körper.

Seine Hände waren überall, reizten die sensible Haut an meinem Schlüsselbein, fuhren die Konturen meiner Brüste nach und glitten sanft über meine Taille bis zum Ende meines Shirts.

Sein Mund fand wieder meinen und ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss entbrannte.

Seine Hand wanderte unter mein Shirt.

Meine Haut schien förmlich zu brennen an den Stellen, an denen er mich berührte. Er fuhr mit einem Finger die Konturen meines Bauchnabels nach, während seine Zunge neckisch über meine strich. Wie in Zeitlupe wanderte seine Hand höher in Richtung meiner Brüste.

Ungeduldig und auf seine Berührung wartend wandte ich mich unter ihm und entlockte ihm ein weiteres tiefes Grollen aus seiner Brust.

Heiß umschloss seine Hand meinen Busen. Ich keuchte laut auf und unterbrach den Kuss.

Schwer atmend blickte ich zu ihm hoch. Peins sonst so klare Augen waren vor Lust vernebelt und bohrten sich in meine. Mein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell, als ich seinem Blick begegnete.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen." Seine tiefe Stimme brachte mit eine Gänsehaut ein.

Lasziv grinste ich ihn an.

„Ich weiß."

Meine Hand wanderte in seinen Nacken und zog ihn in einen weiteren, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

* * *

Ende

So, Leute, das war mein vierter Pein/Saku OS!!

Wenn irgendwelche Fragen aufkommen, bitte stellen.

Und schreibt mir bitte, wie es euch gefallen hat!

Danke fürs Lesen.

Liebe Grüße

Mecki


End file.
